Courage
by FreakingOutAndJoiningDalton
Summary: Random Klaine one-shots/Drabbles.Rated: T to be safe. Rating may change. ALSO: Mostly, just plain fluffiness. I can't do angst. :P
1. Courage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or "Courage Is" by the Strange Familiar. Sad day.**

Kurt burst into the McKinley high auditorium and ran down the middle aisle, tears running down his pale cheeks. He ran up the steps and dashed to the middle of the stage. Kurt sat down and sat cross-legged. He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Blaine had promised. Blaine promised he would never leave Kurt. He said he cared too much for Kurt to ever hurt him. He lied.

Kurt continued sobbing into his hands, remembering when Blaine had prmised him that he would never leave. They had been sitting on Kurt's bed, Blaine whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Blaine had whispered, "I love you. I'll never leave you." Kurt shook his head fiercely and stood up, trying to rid his mind of the memory. He scanned the seats below. He was alone. Again.

Tears still fell. His heart still wrenched. _Courage_ Blaine's voice entered Kurt's head uninvited. He almost collapsed again. More tears fell. The grip around his heart tightened. Kurt steadied himself and walked over to the piano. He plopped himself in the seat heavily and tried to steady his breathing as he placed his trembling hands on the keys. He played the first familiar keys.

_Take all my vicious words and turn them into something good._

Kurt's voice cracked on the last word. He cleared his throat and continued where he left off.

_Take all my preconceptions and let the truth be understood. _

_Take all my prized possessions. Leave only what I need._

_Take all my pieces of doubt and let me be what's underneath._

_Courage is when you're afraid but you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain but you keep on living anyway._

Kurt couldn't take this any longer. He stopped playing and let go.

(Break)

Blaine angrily stormed out of the school and stomped across the lawn. He jumped in his car and ran a hand through his curls. They came out of their gel hold but he couldn't care less. Blaine let his head fall against the wheel.

How could this happen? Blaine and Kurt had been so happy. Now they had a fight over Rachel Berry. The last time they fought about Rachel Berry...Blaine shook his head. He really didn't want to think of the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza right now.

Mr. Schue had put Rachel and Blaine together for a duet against their will. Of course their teacher had no idea about what had happened between the two and when Blaine had protested, had simply put up a hand to get them to stop and said that their voices would go together perfectly. Yeah, they knew that.

Now they had been practicing every day after school for the past two weeks. Rachel was a little too happy about the duet. He didn't know why...

He really _was_ that oblivious, wasn't he?

Blaine jumped out of the car and dashed back into the school, realizing his mistake.

(Flashback Scene)

"Blaine!" Blaine was walking quickly down the hall, trying to get to the practice with Rachel. He turned and saw Kurt trying to catch up. Blaine stopped and smiled.

"Blaine!" Kurt reapeated, catching up to his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. He loved the way that sounded. He was breathless from running down the hall.

"So, Blaine." Kurt said, linking his arm through Blaine's.

"Are you busy? I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch Moulin Rouge with me." Blaine's smile faltered.

"Sorry, Kurt. I have to practice with Rachel." Blaine felt Kurt pull away.

"Yeah. Rachel. Whatever." Kurt hissed and walked off.

"No! Kurt! Wait!" Blaine called, running after the brunette. Once in the empty choir room, Kurt spun around.

"Why do you have to go practice with Rachel again? We haven't hung out outside of school in two weeks! _Two weeks_, Blaine!" Kurt demanded, a quite angry glare on his face. Blaine was shocked.

"Woah, Scary Kurt...Look you have to understand-" He was cut off.

"Oh I understand perfectly, Blaine Anderson! Rachel still hasn't gotten over that stupid kiss at her party! She still hasn't gotten over you!" Kurt fired at him.

"We weren't even together then! And Rachel and I were never together!" Blaine shot back. Kurt flinched.

"Oh she thought you two were! After that date!" Blaine became angered.

"Excuse me? Do i sense jealousy?" Blaine snapped. Kurt flinched again and threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Yes Blaine! I'm jealous! Rachel has always gotten what I've wanted. From boys to solos! I've never won against her, Blaine. And I don't want to lose you to HER!" Kurt fought back. Blaine just shook his head.

"Well you just did. I can't be with someone who is constantly jealous over nothing! We're over!" Blaine shouted and ran out of the room, leaving a crying Kurt in his dust.

(End of Flashback scene)

Blaine slowly opened the door to the auditorium and was met with music and a high voice that could only be Kurt's.

_Courage is when you're in pain but you keep on living anyway. _

_We all have excusing why._

_Living in fear_

_Something in us dies._

Blaine closed the door silently behind him and took a seat to listen.

_Like a bird with broken wings it's not how high he flies but the song he sings._

(Break)

Kurt didn't notice Blaine walk in. He still thought he was alone.

_Courage is when you're afraid but you keep on moving anyway. _

_Courage is when you're in pain but you keep on living anyway._

_Courage is when you've lost your way_

_But you find your strength anyway._

_Courage is when you're afraid._

_Courage is when it all seems grey_

_Courage is when you make a change_

_But you keep on living anyway._

Kurt stopped and rose from the piano. He started walking quickly across the stage but was stopped as he heard clapping from the seats. He spun around and saw Blaine walking down the aisle, clapping. Kurt frowned.

"Go away, Blaine. I don't want to see you." Kurt remarked, trying to sound brave. He was certain he sounded as bad as he felt. Blaine seemed to ignore Kurt's broken statement.

"Courage Is by the Strange Familiar. Nice choice. It fits your voice perfectly..." Blaine trailed off, stuck his hands in his pockets and joined Kurt onstage. Kurt took a few steps backward.

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt demanded. Blaine shook his head and then locked eyes with Kurt.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake saying those things." Blaine whispered. Kurt almost let himself melt. But he stopped himself.

"I don't care Blaine. You made a huge mistake. Yeah, I'm jealous. But can you honestly blame me?" Kurt snapped. Blaine shook his head again.

"I don't blame you Kurt. Honestly. I think you are right about Rachel. I blew her off." Blaine said and took Kurt's hands in his quickly. Kurt struggled but Blaine only tightened his grip. Kurt opened his mouth to say something.

"God damn it Kurt! I love you and I'm sorry!" Blaine yelled forcefully. Kurt kind of gasped and more tears fell. He let Blaine pull him into a tight embrace. Giving in, he felt himself melt in Blaine's arms. Blaine kissed the top of his head and murmured into Kurt's hair.

"Do you forgive me?" Kurt just nodded and said something that sounded like, "I'm sorry too." But it was muffled. Kurt then raised his head and closed the short distance between their lips. Blaine smiled against the kiss. Before Blaine could deepen the kiss anymore, Kurt broke it. Blaine made a sound that sounded like a helpless whimper. Kurt giggled.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

And Kurt believed him.

**A/N: Okay I'm not extremely happy with this fic. It was meant to be sad and depressing but I guess I can't write like that. As you can tell, I love me some fluff.**

**But on a different note, I'm really sorry about Music Love and Other Dangerous Things. Honestly, that isn't going to work out. I don't think i can manage a chaptered fic right now. Drabbles and one-shots work better for me. **

**EHMAGAWD. **

**KLAINE. IS. CANON. YAY! **_**Finally! **_** Ryan Murphy answered our prayers! XD**

**Please excuse any mistakes! Review please! **

**MusicLoveGlee,**

**Blaise**

***Less Than Three***


	2. Oh Very Mature!

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. It means a lot.  
I wrote this one night at a friends house. We were listening to my iPod and the next song was "For The Nights I Can't Remember" by Hedley. It got me thinking and this was produced! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Nor will I ever. –cries-**

Kurt was sitting in Glee Club, chatting brightly with Mercedes when Kurt's phone decided to vibrate. Kurt glanced up and wasn't looking at him so he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"Guys! I have an announcement!" Heads turned and a few exchanged knowing smiles. Kurt barely noticed them. He was too busy staring at his phone with a small smile.

**Courage-Blaine**

"Phone away, Kurt." said and when Kurt looked up, had the same knowing smile as the rest of them. _What in the world is going on? It's like they are all in on some private joke. _ Kurt thought as he slipped his phone back in his bag.

"As I was saying, we have a new addition to the New Directions." He gestured towards the door and Kurt's eyes widened.

Looking _so_ _damn sexy _in a tight fitting grey t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that were so tight it should be illegal, was Blaine. _His Blaine. Blaine Anderson, his boyfriend. _Kurt resisted the urge to stand up, race across the room and kiss him. He settled for a smile. Blaine was taking a piece of licorice from a bag of Red Vines but he didn't seem to notice that he had been called upon. In one hand, he held his phone, smiling slightly. Applause erupted in the room. Blaine looked up in surprise and then smiled brightly. Blaine held up a hand.

"Enough. I haven't even auditioned yet!" Blaine glanced at Kurt and smiled that smile that Kurt knew was only for him. Kurt melted a little.

Blaine walked forward and sat down at the piano smiling broadly at the members of the New Directions.

"Your friend can play piano?" Rachel questioned beside Kurt. Kurt almost corrected her but then he remembered that they hadn't told the New Directions that Blaine and Kurt were together. Only Mercedes knew. Blaine chuckled. Kurt didn't respond. He was too awestruck.

took a seat in front row and Blaine began playing.

_I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back till I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me a coming_

Blaine was looking right at Kurt as he sang. Kurt almost felt tears well up but he blinked them away, not wanting to look like a fool.

_And did you really look my way?  
Cause no one could've seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running backwards in full time_

_So I can  
So I will  
And you'll see  
Your hero come running  
Over and over  
Tonight  
_Mercedes took Kurt's hand as Blaine began the chorus and smiled briefly at him.

_And I do wanna love you  
(See me running back)  
And I do wanna try  
Cause I'm falling for you girl it's crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time yeah_

_What if I never said to you I was dynamite?  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry?  
What if I never let you down and said  
I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said you I could try?_

Kurt let a tear slid down his cheek, Blaine's gaze still fixated on Kurt.

_And I do wanna love you  
And I do wanna try  
Cause if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of mind  
So hold back your tears this time yeah  
Hold back your tears this time  
Oh Oh_

New Directions burst into applause and rose from his seat, still clapping.

"Great job, Blaine! Welcome to the New Directions!" More cheers followed and Rachel moved so Blaine could sit next to Kurt.

Kurt was still wide-eyed. He had so many questions. Blaine took Kurt's hand calmly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait, you two are like together?" Finn suddenly asked. Kurt blushed deep scarlet. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. For a couple weeks now." The whole group went crazy.

"Get it, Kurt!"

"Congrats, dude!"

"I'm happy for you, Kurt."

"Wait, that means Blaine is a dolphin too?"

Kurt laughed and Blaine got a confused look on his face.

"I'm what now?" Blaine asked.

"Don't you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany asked innocently. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Is she for real?" Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt laughed and again and nodded.

"Just agree, Blaine." Kurt whispered back.

"Uh...Yes." Blaine responded and Brittany seemed satisfied. Finn smiled at Kurt.

"That's great, Kurt. I think we all agree when I say finally!" Kurt blushed again.

"I agree. I swear, if I had to listen to how amazing Blaine is and how Blaine is so hot in those skinny jeans..."Blaine laughed as Mercedes was cut off by Kurt's hand on her mouth. Then Kurt jerked his hand away.

"Did you seriously just lick my hand? Oh very mature..."

**A/N: Review please! **


	3. Random Drabble is Random

**RANDOM DRABBLE IS RANDOM.  
Okay! Terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I've been REALLY busy with RL stuff. I really missed the Glee fandom though. It's like leaving your family.  
-knowing nod- SO! Here is another random drabble! I SUCK AT ANGST. But if you guys want me to, I'll try my hardest. I just don't like sad endings. If you have a request for a drabble, please please PLEASE request in the review section! Thank you!**

**Now, to end this long AN:**

**I do not own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy. I wish I did though. I also do not own the twins/Tweedles. They belong to the AMAZING CP Coulter, the author of Dalton. I just borrowed them because they are so much fun to write. **

**ON TO THE STORY NOW!**

Kurt stormed angrily to his room, tears pouring down his face. The Warblers had just returned from that downright _outrageous _Gap fiasco and Kurt was fuming. Was everything a joke? An act? He could hear Blaine yelling his name and running down the corridor after him but Kurt was too furious. Was Blaine that oblivious?

"Kurt! Please! What's wrong?" Blaine yelled from behind Kurt. A few members of the warblers were following discreetly behind Blaine. Well, mainly Wes David Jeff Nick Reed and The Twins were following. Jeff was catching Reed every few minutes if he happened to fall.

"Is Blaine that dense?" Wes whisper-shouted to the others.

"Apparently so." David answered back. "Now shush!"

Kurt spun on his heel so Blaine could get a good look at his face. Blaine looked taken aback for a moment.

"Whoa, Kurt. What's the matter? Why are you crying? What did I do?" Blaine asked desperately.

"What did Blaine do?" Ethan whispered sarcastically.

"Everything!" Evan said after his twin. David shushed them again.

Kurt glared openly at Blaine. "Are you that dense?" (Jeff and Nick high fived secretly) Kurt took a step towards Blaine who looked shocked.

"You are so damn touchy-feely, we sang flirty duets, we go for non-dates for coffee, we watch Disney movies in your room all snuggled up and you expect me to think that was nothing?" Kurt yelled and it seemed that Blaine got the picture.

"You're jealous? Kurt, I never pegged you as the jealous type." Blaine tried to say gently.

"JEALOUS?" Kurt all but roared. The twins winced in unison.

"Fuck yes I'm jealous! I'm jealous of this damn boy who apparently is so much better than me! This boy gets the boy of my dreams, and I'm not supposed to care? What else should I be feeling when I feel like I'm in love with you?" With that, Kurt turned around and continued his walk to his room. It felt good to get it out. He yanked open his door, slammed it loudly, fell on his bed and sobbed into his pillows.

A loud beeping noise awoke Kurt after a fitful sleep on a tear-soaked pillow. Kurt found that it was his alarm waking him up for classes. Kurt groaned and what he hoped was the last tear slid down his face.

He quickly got ready and did his hair although he didn't really care right now. His uniform was rumpled and he was sure he looked as bad as he felt. But Kurt wanted Blaine to feel bad. He wanted Blaine to know that it was he who did this to him.

As he was walking down the hall, he was joined by the Twins. They took one look at him and their Cheshire grins disappeared.

"Whoa Kurt..."

"Bad Night?"

Kurt glared at them and they got the message. They stayed quiet as they walked with him to his first class. Kurt felt horrible and it really didn't help that it was Blaine who normally walked him to his first class. Blaine would appear every morning with two coffees like a good best friend and they'd walk to class together.

This was not going to end well.

Blaine sat in the common room after classes where Kurt and Blaine had sung _Baby It's Cold Outside _back before winter break. Blaine groaned and slammed his head against the back of the couch.

"How could I be so oblivious?" Blaine asked out loud.

"Yes, how could you?" A voice interrupted and Blaine didn't have to look to know it was the twins.

"What do you two want?" Blaine demanded as they sat down on the couch in front of Blaine. They exchanged looks that went unnoticed by Blaine.

"Should we tell him?"

"I think so." The Tweedles turned back to Blaine and leaned forward at the same time.

"We saw Alice today." One started and Blaine groaned again.

"He looked absolutely..."

"Horrible! He really doesn't look like the regular Alice that we know and love." They nodded together in agreement.

"And why have you come to tell me this?" Blaine demanded, glaring at them. They continued unfazed.

"We came to tell you this because..."

"Alice has had a rough night."

"We could tell." Blaine shook his head.

"As rough as mine?" Blaine asked. The twins looked him up and down.

"You can actually put yourself together."

"You gelled down your hair."

"You look like you haven't been crying."

"You obviously didn't sleep in your uniform."

"Wait!" The twins stopped.

"Kurt's a mess, isn't he?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yeah. But don't try to call or text him. Or even try to find him. He's gone to Lima to his talking flowers!" Blaine groaned for the umpteenth time today.

**The Next Day**

Blaine was now a mess.

After a horrible night where he actually didn't sleep at all, Blaine was feeling dreadful. He felt like a bad friend for not noticing Kurt's feelings toward him before. It seemed so obvious to everyone else.

Blaine had asked Wes and David what they thought and if he really was that oblivious.

"_I can't believe you never saw it! You never saw the longing looks at you? You never saw Kurt crying into his pillows every night because he thought he could never ever have you." Wes started. Blaine had been taken aback. _

"_Wait, he told you two all that?" Blaine asked and David nodded._

Now Blaine sat on one of the couches in Warbler practice, head in his hands. Suddenly, the door opened and Kurt strode in.

He did look as horrible as the Twins said. Kurt's hair was slightly out of place, his uniform was wrinkled and his blue-green eyes were puffy and red from crying. Many Warblers looked at Kurt with sympathetic looks. All the warblers knew what had happened. Thank the Twins for that.

Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze and walked straight up to Wes and David. He whispered something to them and they nodded. Then, Kurt turned and left.

Blaine groaned and left the room, going to go after Kurt. He heard Reed call to him to not go but Blaine kept walking.

_If I was Kurt Hummel, where would I hide? _Blaine thought and then it came to him and he ran down the hall.

Kurt really wanted to go to Warbler practice but it's kind of hard to sing when your throat is dry from the excessive crying.

He didn't know where else to go so he went to the staircase where he had met Blaine. Kurt sat down on the one of the steps near the bottom and rested his head against the wall. A few tears ran down his face and he wiped them away angrily. _Did I really tell Blaine I love him? _Kurt asked himself in disbelief. He barely remembered any of his rant at Blaine. All he remembered was saying he was in love with Blaine. Speaking of Blaine...

"Hi. I'm Blaine. Want to take a shortcut?" A voice interrupted his thoughts and Kurt just stood up and went to walk away when Blaine grabbed his wrist. Kurt struggled for a moment.

"Look at me." Blaine whispered. Kurt slowly turned to look. Sad hazel eyes met blue-green-gray. There was silence for a moment as more tears ran down Kurt's porcelain cheeks. Blaine went to wipe them away but Kurt stopped his hand.

"Don't...Don't touch me. I don't want more mixed signals. Just let me go." Kurt struggled against Blaine's grip again. Blaine just gripped tighter.

"Listen to me..." Blaine and Kurt were centimetres apart.

"I'm sorry for not realizing everything earlier. We would've had so much time..." Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips. Kurt shivered and Blaine closed the distance to softly kiss Kurt. Blaine pulled back slowly to look for any resistance. Kurt shook his head.

"We can't. You don't love me. You love that stupid Gap employee." Kurt whispered looking away. Blaine growled in frustration and pushed Kurt up against the wall and kissed him fiercely. Blaine had Kurt pinned. Blaine left Kurt's mouth and trailed his lips down to Kurt's neck. Kurt whimpered slightly. Blaine started to pull away but Kurt just grabbed him and crashed their lips together again.

Then the need for air came into play.

"I love you. Only you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. He then trailed his fingers on the red mark on Kurt's neck, smirking. That was going to leave a bruise.

"YES! FINALLY!" Kurt and Blaine jumped apart as an obnoxious yell was heard. It was Reed. They noticed the other Warblers behind Reed and Kurt blushed hard. Blaine laughed and nodded to Reed. Jeff and Nick high-fived and Wes cheered.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt. They locked eyes and Kurt smiled at him.

_Oh there you are. I've been looking for you forever._

**And there you go!**

**Review please!**

**MusicLoveGlee,**

**Blaise  
*Less Than Three***


	4. I'm Pretty Damn Sexy

**HELLO! So, because I got a request from njferrel, I decided to do this! **

**She(?) requested: "**_**OR-SEXY-maybe there was no 'faces' and to the Warblers(Blaine's) shock...KURT get those numbers after Animal from the Crawford Girls." **_**My pleasure to do this! Thanks njferrel for your review and request. I MIGHT do the other request in the next one.  
BUT before i start this, I have a few notes:**

**Sorry for the F-Bomb in the last drabble. That was completely accidental. I just could kind of feel Kurt's pain and it spilt over. Sorry again. Thank the music gods that I had the brain to rate this teen.**

**I WILL TRY SOON TO DO ANGST. But I don't like crying. But I will cry because it's Klaine. And Klaine does not deserve Angst. –shakes head-**

**SO MUCH FLUFF. Just warning you now. Also, this is set before Kurt and Blaine get together. So before Original Songs. Actually it's basically just really random. X)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or CP Coulter's characters from Warblerland.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! Remember, if you have any requests or just some advice for my writing please REVIEW! I'll give you Klainebow Easter eggs.**

Kurt stood in front of two Crawford girls as they handed over one full sheet of paper. Kurt looked at it, confused. The paper was on obviously a piece of Crawford notebook paper. It had a list of names with phone numbers from each.

_Wait! _Kurt's mind froze. _Me, Kurt Hummel is getting a WHOLE PAGE of phone numbers? _Kurt smiled sympathetically at the girls.

"Sorry, but I'm gay." They were obviously disappointed but one chirped, "Well maybe we could go shopping together! We all would love to have a gay friend!" Kurt laughed and nodded. He turned around as they left. Blaine was standing there, open mouthed. Kurt smirked.

"What? Jealous that I'm sexier than you?" Blaine rolled his eyes playfully.

"'Course not! But, I mean. How did you manage to get a full page of numbers?" Kurt laughed.

"I'm pretty damn sexy. Deal with it. You're just jealous!" Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder.

"Maybe I am. And I have to agree, you are sexy." Blaine whispered, stepping closer to Kurt. He snaked his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt blinked, surprised but didn't move.

"Why, thank you. You're pretty sexy yourself." Kurt whispered back. Blaine was _this _close to kissing Kurt when someone cleared their throat.

"Kurt! Blaine! Come on! You're going to miss the bus." Wes said a mischievous glint in his eye. Kurt and Blaine broke apart and followed after Wes.

"Something went down in that abandoned warehouse."

The Warblers (minus Kurt and Blaine) sat in the common room after classes the next day. Wes and David had called an emergency meeting.

"Yeah we know. We did Animal and none of us got any numbers!" Jeff muttered darkly. Nick patted him on the shoulder.

"That's because they were all given to Kurt." David said arms crossed. A chorus of 'what's came from the group.

"That's what we said too." Wes agreed, nodding.

"But something else went down." David said. The Warblers leaned in, anxious to hear what else had happened.

"Remember when I went to get Kurt and Blaine from the warehouse? Well I walked in on something. Blaine had his arms around Kurt's waist and he looked very close to kissing him." Wes announced and cheers broke out.

"Wait! Did they kiss?" Thad demanded. Wes shook his head and a few disappointed noises rose.

"Why not?" Andrew asked. David glared at Wes.

"Wes here interrupted them." Another chorus of 'What?" arose again followed by a fury of rather undapper words.

"Calm down! For all we know, Blaine could be planning something." Another warbler, Michael said thoughtfully. Everyone nodded, silently agreeing.

But Blaine wasn't. At least, he thought he wasn't.

Kurt was now sitting up against the wall on Blaine's bed with Blaine relaxing on the pillows, his ankles crossed on Kurt's legs. They were supposed to studying but Blaine had given up on that a long time ago. Kurt was finding it extremely difficult to focus when he kept thinking of that moment in the warehouse.

_Did Blaine want to kiss me right then and there? _Kurt thought and then shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts so he could focus.

"You alright?" Blaine questioned, looking at Kurt. Kurt shook his head again. Blaine patted the place next to his as an invitation for Kurt to join him. Kurt moved over and sat next to Blaine, his legs crossed.

"What's bothering you?" Blaine asked, studying Kurt. _He's so perfect. _Blaine let a small smile loose.

"Nothing is bothering me." Kurt looked away and Blaine immediately knew he was lying. He put his hand on Kurt's knee, sitting up more against the pillows.

"Don't lie to me." He said and Kurt sighed.

"I'm just thinking about that Animal performance." Kurt said and Blaine caught on. _So Kurt is confused about what happened? Makes sense considering i just left it off like a cliff-hanger. _He leaned close and whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Are you confused about what happened with us?" Kurt stiffened. _YES._ His mind screamed so Kurt gave in and nodded.

"Don't be..." Blaine whispered, raising a hand to stroke Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine. Stop it. Just...enough." Kurt suddenly snapped and Blaine stopped, leaning away.

"What? What did I do?" Blaine was shocked. He thought for sure that Kurt liked him back.

"Stop doing this to me and if you want to freaking kiss me then just do it!" Kurt huffed and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. _Good. No rejection there. Wants me to kiss him, eh? Okay will do._

"But i like teasing you." Blaine said, chuckling under his breath. Kurt blushed.

"Blaine!" Kurt drew out his name so it sounded like, "Blaaaaaaaaaaine."

"Yes?"

"Stop it! I don't like it! It sucks!" Kurt protested, sounding like a 5 year old. Blaine laughed out loud this time.

"Don't laugh. It does suck." Kurt muttered and then Blaine was suddenly straddling him. Blaine had his hands on Kurt's shoulders, pinning him down. Kurt looked up at him, wide-eyed. Blaine leaned down and kissed him, slowly. Kurt's hands came up to twist into Blaine's gel-free curls.

It was pure heaven.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed as Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's neck and back up to his chin. Kurt sighed contently and then suddenly Blaine came back up.

"So how _did _you manage to get all those girl's numbers?" Kurt laughed.

"I'm pretty damn sexy."

**WABAM. Yes, this is what you get at midnight from me. I'm tired and this is just written out quickly so I can get to bed. YAY FOR KLAINE SHIPPIN' WARBLERS! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**MusicLoveGlee,**

**Blaise**

***Less Than Three***


	5. Forgotten Coffee

**Hello! Sorry for the long delay in an update! I've been moving so it's been hard to get on my computer.**

**SO! I told you guys I'd most likely do another prompt and so here you go:  
**_**Prompt #2-njferrell **_BIOTA_**-after Rachel and Blaine kissed and Blaine sees he is gay-the next time we saw the boys everything was ok...like it never happened.**____**So, a fic where you write the conversation/apologies that could have happened.**__**  
**_**Gladly! (Thanks for both your prompts njferrell!) So this one is pretty short, I guess. I think I have fluff coming out of my ears though...**

**Also, I'm thinking I need a beta. So if you want to be my beta, please say so in your review and don't forget to request! I love prompts so PLEASE request! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful-ness that is Glee. **

**ENJOY!**

**P.S: Sadly no warblers or characters from Warblerland in this. They will be featured in the next! I promise!**

"Yep, I'm gay. 100% gay. Thanks for clearing that up for me Rachel." Kurt smirked to himself as Blaine walked away from Rachel. Kurt stood and went to be the sympathetic friend.

"Oh this must be hard for you." Kurt said, trying to wipe the smirk off his face. Rachel seemed very excited for some reason.

"This is writing gold!" Rachel exclaimed and ran off, leaving Kurt to hold Blaine's place in line (1). Kurt stepped up to the counter and ordered Blaine's medium drip. Kurt's intentions were to just tell the barista to give the coffee to Blaine (since the girl both knew Kurt and Blaine from them coming in everyday) but a voice interrupted.

"Can we talk?" Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around and was attacked by Blaine's bright hazel eyes.

"S-sure." Kurt stuttered. Blaine grabbed his coffee, thanked the barista and led the way out of the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry" Blaine blurted as soon as they got outside. Kurt shook his head. They sat down on the bench outside and Kurt took a deep breath.

"No, don't apologize. I should be apologizing. I'm sorry. I was too full of myself and just overall a really horrible best friend." Kurt closed his eyes tightly as betraying tears ran down his cheeks. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and spoke.

"Its okay, Kurt. I understand, but I just really needed your support. It would've been nice for you to be there for me, like i was there for you..." Blaine trailed off and felt Kurt shake against him. He looked down and saw Kurt had put his face in his hands and was sobbing. Blaine hugged Kurt tighter to him.

"Hey...shh...don't cry, Kurt. I don't like it when you cry." Blaine whispered. Kurt sniffed and tried to pull himself together.

"Sorry. It's just...I feel so bad. Nothing can change what I did and i feel horrible. I was just so scared." Kurt whispered the latter sentence, almost to himself. Blaine was confused. _Scared? Of what? _Blaine wondered. He rubbed Kurt's upper arm soothingly.

"Well, I accept your apology. Don't feel horrible, Kurt. We all make mistakes. But please, tell me what you were so scared of." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear making Kurt shudder suddenly. Kurt pulled himself away from Blaine, turning so he wasn't facing him anymore.

"I was scared that you would find out that you were straight and then Rachel and you would get together and Rachel would have another person I want, like always." Kurt then stood up and started walking to his car. He was almost there when he was stopped by a hand pulling on his wrist. He was spun around quickly.

All of a sudden, he was in Blaine's arms. Blaine held Kurt tight around his waist. Blaine leaned forward, so their lips were almost touching. "You want me?" Blaine breathed against Kurt's pink lips. All Kurt could do was nod in response. He was too shocked to form words although his mind was screaming at him to say something. Blaine let out a low chuckle and Kurt swore it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. Then Blaine took a deep breath and Kissed Kurt lightly.

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening and he barely heard Blaine as Blaine pulled away and muttered something. Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine rubbing the back of neck nervously. Kurt quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, lifted Blaine's head and crashed their lips together again. Blaine was surprised but quickly responded, pushing Kurt up against the back of Kurt's car. Kurt immediately thought Blaine tasted like coffee and peppermint. Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's neck, making Kurt moan quietly.

"My house. Now." Kurt panted, peeling himself away from Blaine.

Blaine was more than happy to follow, coffee long forgotten.

**(1): Everything up to here from BIOTA.**

**So! Did I do great? I wrote this in the duration of 4 days, all during school hours. I wrote the ending make out session during my math class and as I'm writing it I'm thinking, "**_**I don't think I should be writing hot gay make out sessions while I'm in class with a lot homophobic jerks in my Catholic school. Ah, screw it. I must sacrifice for the awesomeness that is the now official couple, Klaine."**_

**Seriously. I'm going crazy or something. But you guys love my insanity.**

**Heehee. That reminds of Kurt's line in Rumours. **

"**Oh How I've missed your insanity." Kurt to Rachel. **

**ANYWAYS! Please review and request! Thanks for reading this. I shall update soon!**

**MusicLoveGlee,**

**Blaise**

***Less Than Three***


	6. I Love You

**Once again, I am so terribly sorry it's not even funny. I don't have an excuse for taking this LONG to update. I told myself that when I started writing, that I would update every day or every two days or SOMETHING because I hate it when other stories don't update very quickly. So, for that, I am so sorry.**

**But on to this one-shot! First of all, this is based in the New York episode so if you haven't watched it, don't read. Or read and flail and freak out. Me, I'd do the latter. XD Second of all, It is SHORT. Terribly so, actually. But STILL READ IT. :D **

**Disclaimer: Glee? Nah, not mine.**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the Lima Bean the day after Kurt got back from New York. Kurt was explaining to Blaine the whole trip in detail so they had been sitting there for around an hour. But Blaine didn't mind, as long as he got to see Kurt smile. Blaine leaned his cheek on his hand and gazed at Kurt, losing himself.

Blaine knew already that he loved Kurt, so very much. He wanted-no needed- Kurt for the rest of his life. But even though they were only teenagers, Blaine knew what he loved.And he loved Kurt. Blaine loved the way Kurt dressed. He loved it when Blaine could easily make Kurt blush. Blaine loved the way Kurt would get all mad and flustered if he was frustrated. Blaine loved Kurt's blue-green-grey eyes that couldn't decide what color they wanted to be. Currently, Kurt's eyes were a blue-y green shade.

Suddenly, there was a pause in the explaining as Kurt took a sip of his coffee. Blaine's words just slipped off.

"I love you." Blaine watched the shock, then hopefulness, then excitement, then calmness cross Kurt's face one after the other.

"I love you too." Blaine reached across the table and wrapped his hand around Kurt's and smiled a smile that Kurt knew was only for him.

**A/N: SO SHORT. Literally, it's only 221 words. But I needed to get something out so I used this. And no, I'm still not over this moment at all. **

**-flails some more- **


	7. Argument

**A/N: Sort of angst-y? I have no idea. **

**Well, this should be A LOT longer than the last one. I started writing in class yesterday because I got a request! I was flailing and being all happy all day. You wouldn't believe the looks you get when you skip down the school hallway. **

**This request is from an Anon-**_**I'd like to request one in which they're in the middle of an argument or fight and one or the other lets slip his feelings? **_

**Gladly. But this one was terribly hard to write. I had to think of something. And please don't hate Kurt. He's just had a bad day.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly guys! Glee isn't mine!**

"Kurt?"  
Blaine poked his head in the door and saw the porcelain boy at his desk with his head in his arms. Blaine noticed that Kurt's shoulders were shaking. Seeing this, Blaine crossed the room and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Go away, Blaine." Came the muffled voice of Kurt.

"Kurt? Are you okay? What happened?" Blaine asked softly. Obviously, Kurt had had a bad day or something to that nature.

"Nothing, Blaine!" Kurt snapped. "Just leave me alone!" Blaine took his hand off Kurt's shoulder and stepped back, shocked. Kurt never snapped at him. It was like an unspoken agreement that when things happened, they'd talk it out. No matter how difficult it was. Blaine didn't like seeing Kurt like this.

"Come on, Kurt. We always talk things out." Blaine tried to reason. He just wanted to know what happened.

"Get out." Kurt replied, his voice still muffled.

"What? I didn't do anything, Kurt!" Blaine protested, not believing Kurt's strange behaviour.

"I said. Get out of my room. Get out of my house. Leave. Go back to Dalton or something." Kurt sniffed at the end, obviously crying again.

"Oh come on, Kurt. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just trying to help." Suddenly Kurt sat up and spun around in his chair. Blaine bit back a gasp. He had never seen Kurt look so...so miserable. Kurt's eyes were red and a few escaping tears fell down his cheeks. Blaine had the overwhelming urge to kiss away his tears but the glare Kurt was sending Blaine was stopping him.

"Why do you care?" Kurt shouted at him.

"I'm your best friend Kurt! You know i care about you and i don't like seeing you like this." Blaine tried to control his temper but this was getting ridiculous. Why was Kurt acting like this towards him?

"Uh-huh! Whatever! No one cares for me. I'm alone and I have no one. I always will be alone!" Kurt yelled. Blaine was again, shocked. He cared for Kurt. He _loved _Kurt.

"No. That's not true! You have Mercedes, Rachel, Brittney, Puck, Finn, Mike, Tina, Artie, Santana, Sam, Quinn, your Dad, Carol, Wes, David, all the Warblers and me! Believe it or not, we all love you. I love you, for goodness sakes!" Blaine said, having a sudden outburst.

"Y-you love me?" Kurt questioned and Blaine ran over what he just said.

"Yes, of course I do. You're amazing. And you're not going to be alone forever." Blaine whispered, wrapping Kurt in a hug. He pressed a delicate kiss to the top of Kurt's hair. Blaine could feel Kurt sobbing into Blaine's shoulder.

"Shh...Its okay, honey. Shh...It will be okay." Blaine soothed. Once Kurt calmed down enough, Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and kissed him softly. It only lasted a few seconds but _holy hell_, it was amazing.

"Who told you that you would always be alone?" Blaine asked. Kurt sniffed.

"The football team did. Minus Sam, Finn, Puck, Artie and Mike. Mostly just Karofsky though. The Glee boys promised to kick his ass." Blaine chuckled.

"Tell them I'm helping them. That bully is gonna get it. No one messes with my boyfriend." Blaine said and laughed again when Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You honestly think I let just anyone kiss me?"

Kurt effectively shut him up by kissing him again.

**A/N: Not overly happy with this. I don't do fights but I did have this exact fight with my friend, minus the kissing.**

**Review and Request, my dears!**

**MusicLoveGlee,**

**Blaise**

***Less Than Three***


	8. Approved

Blaine was sitting in the Warbler's choir room, waiting for the meeting to begin. Kurt wasn't in the room yet and it was almost four. Blaine was beginning to get worried for his best friend. He hadn't seen Kurt all day. Suddenly, his phone rang, blasting out Teenage Dream. None of the Warbler's looked over. They all knew that ringtone too well. It was Kurt's ringtone.

The Warblers all knew that Blaine was secretly in love with Kurt. They knew this because it was so damn _obvious_ and the monster that is Wevid (Wes and David. Mostly Wes) told them. It got around pretty quickly but people managed to keep Kurt from knowing which frankly angered Wes. His whole plan was to finally get Kurt and Blaine together and telling the whole school was the best plan he had that was _legal._

Blaine hastily answered his phone.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine answered cheerfully. Most of the Warbler's turned to look at Blaine's cheerfulness. Blaine heard a sniffle on the other end and Blaine's wide smile turned to a frown.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" The Warblers fell silent.

Blaine could hear Kurt sobbing.

"Kurt? Come on, don't cry. What's wrong?" Blaine didn't make a move to leave the room. He was just focused on figuring out what was making Kurt cry so badly. He heard Kurt take a deep breath.

"_Sorry. Um...It's m-my mom's death anniversary t-today and I usually go to her gr-grave today after school but there is Warbler practice. Do you mind telling Wes that I can't make it?" _ Blaine nodded in response before remembering that Kurt couldn't see him.

"Sure. Anything else you need, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"_Actually, I was wondering if you'd be okay with skipping practice and maybe coming with me to see my Mom. I would like it if you could meet her."_ Blaine felt honoured.

"I'd love to have the honour of meeting your mom. Right now?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Meet me by my car."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

"Oh and Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." And Kurt hung up.

Wes turned to Blaine as Blaine stood up.

"Go. You don't have to ask when it comes to Kurt." Wes offered a small smile and Blaine returned it.

"Tell him that we all wish him well today." David added and there was course of agreements from the other boys.

Blaine smiled wider. He never knew how much these boys loved Kurt. It was amazing how this many people could accept Kurt all at once. It made him believe that there weren't that many homophobic people in the world.

"Really, thanks for coming." Kurt thanked Blaine again as they pulled up to the cemetery. It was small, with only about a hundred graves, Blaine guessed.

"You're welcome. You know I'm always here for you." Blaine responded and with a strike of courage (no pun intended), he reached over and took Kurt's hand in his. Kurt glanced down at their linked hands and then smiled at Blaine. Blaine breathed his relief.

They didn't walk very far before Kurt suddenly stopped in front of a gravestone. Kurt crouched down and ran his fingertips over the lettering. It spelled out Kurt's mother's name, Elizabeth Hummel, and the year she was born and the year she died. It had a little inscription that read, "_A wonderful mother and wife. Forever in our hearts._" Kurt sat down on the path and patted the space next to him, looking up at Blaine. Blaine sat down and wrapped an arm around Kurt. Kurt didn't protest.

"Hi Mum." Kurt whispered and Blaine held Kurt closer to him. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. _Platonic. Platonic. Simply Platonic Friendship. PLATONIC. _

"I miss you. It's amazing but my life has turned around completely. I used to get bullied but I don't anymore. I was chased out of my school by a homophobic bully and I ended up at Dalton. Dalton is so much safer and everyone accepts me. Dalton has a zero tolerance for bullying policy and that is why I went there. Well that's not the only reason why.

"Mum, this is Blaine." Kurt seemed so off in his own world, just talking to his mother. Blaine smiled when Kurt introduced him.

"He's my best friend. Blaine helped so much. I'll tell you how we met. I went to spy on the Warblers, which is Dalton's Glee club, and everyone was rushing down the stairs around me. I stopped this random curly haired boy," Blaine had to smile at this. "He took me by the hand and ran down a hallway. The Warblers sang 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry and I find out that Blaine is the lead singer. One thing leads to another, they find out I was spying, and the next thing I know, I'm breaking down in front of this amazing guy I just met." Kurt chuckled and then continued.

"Blaine is amazing, Mum. He's such an awesome friend. He was the one who told me to stand up to my bully. I'm forever grateful for Blaine because he's done so much for me. I feel guilty sometimes though." Blaine furrowed his brow. He didn't want Kurt to feel guilty for anything.

"I mean, Blaine's done so much for me and I've never tried to help him with his problems. I wasn't there for him when he was having issues and that is why I'm so guilty sometimes. I can never take back anything I said to him." Blaine heard Kurt take a shuddering breath.

"He doesn't know this, but the reason why I freaked out so much was because I love him." Blaine gasped. _Whoa! Wait! My crush loves me back! _ Blaine stopped his internal celebrating when Kurt continued speaking.

"I was jealous. I didn't want him to figure out that he was straight and start going out with Rachel. Mum, if you knew who Rachel was, you'd be terrified for the poor boy's safety too." Kurt sighed again and was silent for a moment.

"Do you want to say anything?" Kurt whispered to Blaine, looking up at him. Blaine nodded and hugged Kurt even more closely to him.

"Hello, Mrs. Hummel. My name is Blaine Anderson and I would like to start off by saying that your son is so amazing. He is so strong. Even when he was getting bullied, he held his head high and fought through it until he couldn't fight anymore." Blaine gazed down at Kurt who was looking up at him, wide-eyed.

"That's one of the reasons why I love him. I love him because he is an over-reacting diva. I love him because of his epic fashion sense. I love him because he can make me laugh. I love him because of his beautiful eyes that can't seem to decide what color they want to be. This is why I love him but there is so much more. I could go on and on and on. And I hope he knows that I love him so much and I would do anything for him. I hope I get your approval, Mrs. Hummel."

Then Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt lightly. Lightly enough to leave Kurt stunned. Blaine chuckled under his breath and shuddered as a warm wind came through.

"I think she approves."

**A/N: Hey guys! There is only this Author's Note! YAY. Less reading!**

**Also! **_**TeamBartie**_**-Thanks for the shout-out in your story so here is one in mine! Thanks for the review! You are awesome!**

**This idea has been bugging me since the first time I ever read someone write out this scene. You don't know how badly I want this to happen. **

**So, NEWS! I am writing a short little angst-y thing and it's a songfic. I hope you guys don't mind that. Well I am off! Please review! Also, if you have any ideas for future drabbles/one-shots, feel free to request it! I love requests! **

**MusicLoveGlee,**

**Blaise**

***Less Than Three***


	9. I Miss YouSlipped Away

_I miss you...I miss you so bad...I can't forget you. Oh it's so sad._

Blaine was lying in his bed, clutching the sheets and sobbing quietly. He was so devastated. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did this happen? He lost Kurt, his best friend, his everything. He lost everything in a matter of seconds all to a stupid drunk driver that had decided to take the freeway and crash into Kurt's Navigator.

_I hope you can hear me. I remember it clearly..._

If only Blaine would've been in the car with Kurt. If only Blaine would've died. Not Kurt. Not his perfect, blue-eyed boyfriend.

_The day, you slipped away. Was the day, I found it wouldn't be the same. _

Blaine would never love anyone again. He couldn't. If he tried, it would hurt too much. Every kiss would feel like he was cheating on Kurt. Ever touch would remind him of his fallen angel. He would compare every part of whoever he tried to love to Kurt.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone, there you go, there you go. Somewhere I can't bring you back..._

"Blaine?" Blaine's mother's voice cut into his depressing thoughts. She stepped into the room. "Come on, Hun. I know you miss him but you gotta get up and move on. Go back to Dalton and tell all of Kurt's friends from there about his death. Tell them what happened. Break down and cry. Just get out of this house for a bit. Kurt would want you to go about your daily life." Blaine's mom had a point. So Blaine slowly untangled himself from the blankets, stood up carefully, and breathed normally for the first time in days.

_I miss you..._

**A/N: I KILLED HIM. **

**Oh gosh, I feel so bad now. And this short little thing breaks my heart. UGH. This is why I don't write angst! It all makes me want to cry. **

**I considered killing off Blaine but I've seen too many of those fics where Kurt is the sad, depressed one. I just couldn't do that to my Kurtie. **

**Wait. I think I must have a favourite between the two boys. XD I think I like Kurt better than Blaine. I still love Blaine though! **

**Oh and also, the song I used was Avril Lavigne's "Slipped away". I only used some lyrics, not the whole song. The whole song is 3:35. Yeah, I'm REALLY lazy.**

**Please Review and don't forget to request! **

**MusicLoveGlee,**

**-Blaise**

***Less Than Three***


	10. LATE UPDATE Go Team Blaise

**Sorry for the late update. Its exam week and I was trying to study all last week and ohmygosh, it's just been hectic.**

**This one I wrote kinda half way on my phone one night. I was feeling descriptive and I wanted to write another way Kurt could have met Blaine. Of course, I needed my Wes and David. Then that turned into the Twins, which turned into Jeff and Nick, then Reed and Shane, then Dwight. Let's just say that there are a lot of Warblerland characters in this one. But Logan isn't in this one. I don't like Logan. Also, this switches points of view like crazy. Sorry, in advance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the 'Dalton' characters. I'm just playing with them. **

Kurt stared up at the gold lettering above the double dark red doors. The air was quiet, as he was arranged to come later. The windows were closed but the drapes were drawn back. If Kurt had looked to the left, he would have seen two boys, one light skinned one dark skinned, watching him from a window. The gold letters above him gleamed in the sunlight.

Dalton Academy was his new safe haven, his new school. Kurt had heard of the anti-bullying policy but Kurt was still nervous. Taking a nervous breath, Kurt pushed open the doors. The two boys at the window exchanged a look and ran from the window.

Kurt turned in a slow circle in the lobby of the school. The walls were painted a dark red and doors were a medium brown. To his left was a marble-looking staircase with a black railing. Above him was a glass dome. Kurt realized with a jolt that he didn't know what to do.

"BLAINE!" Kurt nearly jumped out his skin as two boys dashed down the steps. One boy, dark skinned, kept jogging down a hall while the other one, light skinned, skidded to a stop and turned to face Kurt.

"David! Go find the Twins, Reed, Jeff, Nick and Blaine. Oh and don't forget Dwight and Shane. Shane is here for the weekend right?" Kurt stood wide-eyed as the light skinned boy surveyed him with brown eyes after dismissing the darker skinned boy when he returned. Then the boy smiled and extended a hand.

"Wesley Leung.* But everyone calls me Wes. Nice to meet you." Kurt snapped out of his daze and shook Wes' hand.

"Kurt Hummel. I'm new here." Kurt replied. Wes' smile widened before calling up the stairs.

"Blainey! Come here!" A sort of short curly haired boy separated from a group of boys who had gathered on the stairs. The boy glanced from Wes to Kurt and green met blue.

This boy was gorgeous. The boy's black curls fell in little ringlets. His bright green eyes seemed to look into Kurt's soul. He looked a lot like Harry Potter; Kurt noted which made him laugh suddenly. Wes and this striking boy gave him a look.

"What's so funny?" Wes asked. Kurt blinked and smiled shyly at the curly haired boy.

"You look like Harry Potter" Kurt remarked and the boys laughed. "I get that a lot. The name is Blaine. I see you met Wes." Kurt shook his hand. Before Kurt could introduce himself, Blaine turned towards the group that had moved off the stairs and was now behind him. Blaine pointed to a pair of twin boys and began to introduce them when they interrupted.

"Why hello! We are Ethan and Evan Brightman. Just call us 'The Twins' or 'The Tweedles'!" Kurt gave them a weird look. _Tweedles?_

"Now, everyone that we like has a name. Blaine here is the White Rabbit so you must be Alice!" Kurt caught on.

"So you name everyone after Alice in Wonderland characters?" Kurt questioned. The twins nodded in unison.

"Welcome to Warblerland, Alice!" The twins chorused and then, strangely enough, dashed off laughing manically. Blaine just chuckled.

After some introductions and Blaine finally learning Kurt's name, Blaine was able to usher the curious boys away so he could show Kurt around. Blaine studied the porcelain boy from across the counter. They had stopped in the school kitchen ("You guys have a private kitchen?") to have a mug of coffee. Kurt stared out the window, almost sadly. The late afternoon sunlight danced across the boy's skin, making him look like he was glowing. Blaine thought he was beautiful.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, tentatively. Kurt looked at Blaine, the frown not leaving his face. Blaine sighed for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Kurt looked away and seemed to think about that for a moment before taking a deep breath. He looked back up at Blaine and Blaine noticed that Kurt had tears in his eyes. Kurt sat down his coffee mug and braced himself against the counter he was leaning on.

"I don't know if you will have a problem with this, but I'm obviously gay." Kurt said, laughing slightly at the end. Blaine just smiled softly. Kurt wouldn't meet Blaine's eyes.

"It's all good. Why would I have a problem with that since I'm gay too?" Blaine said and Kurt's head snapped up.

"Huh. I wouldn't have known. You break the stereotype quite well." Kurt said. There was a short silence for a moment. Blaine racked his encephalon for something to say and watched as a tear rolled down Kurt's cheek. He couldn't bear to see this boy cry. Blaine slowly got off the stool his was sitting on and crossed the room to Kurt. He gave plenty of room for Kurt to run away. With a tentative hand, Blaine slowly wiped Kurt's tears away. Kurt looked up at Blaine through wet eyelashes.

"Bullying." It wasn't a question. Blaine knew perfectly well what the bullying was like. The names, the taunts, the pain of it all. Kurt nodded in response. Blaine took a deep breath and whispered, "I know we just met but you look like you need a hug." Blaine held his arms open. Now Kurt wasn't one for physical contact but Blaine looked so comforting and plus, Kurt was going to burst into tears at any moment. Kurt let himself be wrapped up in Blaine. Blaine could feel Kurt shaking against him and it broke his heart. He knew that Kurt was getting his blazer wet, but at this moment, he didn't care.

**OMG. SO SHORT. I just really needed to get something out.**

**Hahaha. I was looking in my thesaurus for a word and I found, "encephalon". Anyone know what that means? I'll give out a special shout out to the FIRST person who guesses correctly.**

**Yep. Silent plea for reviews. **

**MusicLoveGlee,**

**Blaise**


	11. Breaking Stereotypes

**UGH. WRITERS BLOCK I HATE YOU.**

**Okay so I went a few days without writing (GASP!) because of my writers block. And I had exams. OMG I just remembered! On my math exam there was a question like this:**

"**The number of hours ****Blaine ****worked is five more than one quarter the hours worked by Steve. ****Blaine ****worked 25 hours. How many hours did Steve work?"**

**I had a slight mental freak out. I wrote that down and showed to my bestie, Gwen.**

**Gwen gave me the idea that Blaine works at a clothing store and meets Kurt there. But Blaine doesn't seem to be the 'i work at a clothing store' kinda person. More like...video game store. **

**So there is three OCs in this. One is Steve who I hate (and is based off my math question), Jo who is based off my old friend Jonna and another named Jazz, who is ME because I've always wanted an OC of myself and yeah...it just fits. **

**Again, this changes point of views like crazy at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. But I do own Steve, Jo and Jazz. **

"Hey Blaine, you busy Friday night?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed. This boy he worked with, Steve, kept coming on to him and ask him out practically _every day. _Normally, Blaine would be happy to go out with someone but this guy was a jerk. Blaine turned around from the display of Call of Duty games he was restocking and politely rejected him, making up an excuse. Steve just winked at Blaine before walking down the aisle. Blaine muttered to himself, "I hate working here. Day in and day out, it's always the same..." Suddenly, he was interrupted.

"Um...excuse me? But could you help me?" Blaine looked up and saw a boy who was smiling nervously. Blaine blinked. This boy was _beautiful. _The boy had pools of green/blue/gray eyes, porcelain skin and light brown hair that looked really soft. Blaine then realized he was just staring at the boy and laughed nervously to himself before getting his act together.

"Hello! What can help you with?" Blaine said cheerfully. The boy's nervous smile softened.

"I'm looking for a gift for my brother. I don't know what to get him. Do you know him? His name is Finn. He comes in here all the time." Blaine smiled and led him down towards the Playstation games. Blaine glanced back at the boy who was following him.

"Finn Hudson?" The boy nodded. "Yes, I know him. Wait, you guys are brothers? You don't really look alike, no offence. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Blaine asked, stopping in front of a display and staring at his feet." The boy leaned forward to look at a game.

"I'm his step-brother." The boy ignored Blaine's question, snatching up the game he was looking at and studied the back before nodding.

"I think this should do." Blaine smiled.

"Right this way." Blaine led him towards the tills. He scanned the game and put it in a bag.

"Gift receipt?" Blaine questioned.

"Sure. If he doesn't like it, I'll return it." They shared a smile as Blaine handed over the bag. The boy went to leave but stopped suddenly, turning back to Blaine.

"Kurt Hummel." The boy Blaine now knew to be Kurt turned and walked out of the store.

A few days later, a ringing of the bell on the door alerted Blaine that a customer had entered the store. He didn't bother looking up, knowing Jo, his coworker could get it.

"Hey Blaine." Blaine spun around and there was Steve.

"You still busy Friday?" Blaine sighed, frustrated with this guy.

"Yes, Steve. I'm busy this Friday and the Friday after that and the one after that. Actually I'm really busy for the REST OF MY LIFE." Blaine snapped, shoving past Steve. Blaine stormed off towards the classical music, leaving a stunned Steve in his wake.

He turned the corner and saw Kurt standing at listening station. Blaine smiled and snuck up on him.

"AH! Blaine! Jeez, you don't have to sneak up on me like that!" Kurt said playfully, placing the oversized headphones on their rack. Blaine just shrugged.

"What brings you here?" Blaine asked, curiously. Kurt gestured towards the CDs.

"I'm looking for something to sing for my Glee club." Kurt said, walking towards a display.

"Really? You're in Glee club? Are you guys going to Sectionals?" Blaine asked, following Kurt.

"Yeah we are. Why?" Blaine laughed.

"Huh. Small world we live in. I go to Dalton and my Glee club will, apparently, be competing against you guys." Kurt turned and smiled briefly at Blaine before picking up a CD.

"I don't know what to choose. Help?" Kurt asked sheepishly. Blaine smiled and nodded, leading him down the aisle to show him some better titles.

A month later, a few days before Sectionals, Kurt was sitting at a small table in the back of the Lima Bean, drowning his pain in coffee. _At least this isn't alcohol. _He thought and laughed bitterly to himself. Then the bell above the door chimed and-ohmywizardgod- there was Blaine, storming towards the counter. Kurt watched curiously as the boy slapped down a five dollar bill, almost angrily.

Kurt glanced away and noticed that two football players for McKinley were coming into the coffee shop. Kurt's eyes widened. They were looking for him. One spotted him and started walking towards Kurt.

"Hey princess!" One sneered, shoving him roughly as Kurt tried to get up and run. Kurt noticed out of the corner of his eye that Blaine had turned and looked confused. _He doesn't know it's me they are pushing around. _Kurt thought sadly.

"Come on, fairy. Too weak to stand up for yourself?" Another barked with laughter. Kurt really couldn't see what was so funny.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Kurt had never been more grateful for Blaine's familiar voice right then and there. Both of the jocks turned and directed their insults at Blaine now, giving Kurt a chance to run. Kurt picked himself up and dashed out of the coffee shop. To his immense relief, the jocks didn't notice.

Kurt watched Blaine seemed to threatening them, for the jocks actually looked scared. Kurt turned and ran around the corner, waiting for the jocks to leave. He could see the parking lot and watched as the jocks drove off. Kurt sat down on the concrete and tugged his knees to his chest, trying to control the tears.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, walked towards Kurt's slumped figure. He dropped down beside him. They were silent for a moment, void of Kurt's muffled sobbing. After a couple minutes, Blaine wrapped a tentative arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close. Kurt stiffened for a moment then melted into Blaine.

"Why are they so mean?" Kurt asked between sobs. He felt Blaine shake his head.

"I don't know, Kurt. I really don't know why." Blaine whispered, brushing Kurt's bangs back. Here he was, holding a crying boy who he _might _have a slight crush on who he just met a month ago. Go team Blaine.

Blaine held Kurt for a few more minutes until Kurt stopped crying.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt whispered, looking up. Blaine smiled softly.

"No problem." Kurt didn't want to get up. Blaine was _so warm. _

"I have a question. Why were you so mad when you came in?" Kurt asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Blaine sighed.

"I got fired from my job." Kurt looked up, alarmed.

"Why? What happened?"

"My boss found out I was gay. She wrote me a note telling me I was fired because she can't have 'my sparkly gay fairy dust' in her store. Another guy, Steve, got fired too. Same reason. Gosh, people these days." Blaine explained, obviously frustrated.

"Holy hell. You're gay? I'm sorry, but you're not a flaming homosexual like some people." Kurt gestured to himself and Blaine laughed.

"I like breaking stereotypes."

**Longest chapter yet? I think so!**

**I have this horribly bad habit of ending chapters like that. I'M SORRY. It's a habit I can't break.**

**Okay, I really did not like the last chapter. It was horribly short and ALL AROUND HORRIBLE. I promised a bunch of Warblerland characters and all you got was a short little glimpse of them plus Wevid. I just needed to get something out. So yeah. Um.**

**ShezzaMezza- Congrats! It is the brain. Thanks for your review! :D**

**Review and Request please! I need prompts! **

**MusicLoveGlee,**

**Blaise**

***Less Than Three***


	12. Dream

**Calm down everyone! I'm updating, I'm updating! **

**I've been getting reviews telling me to hurry up and update and while i do appreciate the enthusiasm of my readers, please give me time. I am trying to get these stories right so they will satisfy you. I adore you all, though. **

**So this prompt comes from Vous Etes Aimes who I have been chatting with since I reviewed her story. She gave me the following prompt:  
**_**"**__**What if Kurt has a dream about meeting Blaine at Dalton Academy (on that**__**  
**__**oh-so-wonderful staircase) and when they actually meet and Blaine talks to**__**  
**__**Kurt after Teenage Dream performance, Kurt is all like "I feel as if I met you**__**  
**__**before," and Blaine has like his cute smile and is like "Oh really? I can't**__**  
**__**quite help but feel the same."**_

**Enjoy, my pretties! ;D**

Kurt lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He really didn't want to fall asleep for fear of the nightmares. Kurt had been having the same recurring nightmare for the past few weeks. It was always the same but seeing it every night didn't make it less terrifying. Kurt could feel himself slipping into sleep and he gave up trying to fight it and fell asleep.

Kurt's dream was different tonight. He was standing on a marble staircase, with people rushing around him. He couldn't see his surroundings. Kurt waited for the shove that makes him tumble down the stairs but it never comes. So Kurt walks down a few steps and then Dream!Kurt is tapping a boy on the shoulder. The boy turns to face Kurt and Kurt sees the boy's face for a split second. The boy had dark hair which seemed to be slicked back to contain the curls and bright hazel eyes. The boy is so handsome and then, reluctantly, he wakes up.

Kurt sat up quickly and picked up a journal with a blue journal and quickly wrote down his dream for safe keeping. _That dream was wonderful. That boy was so handsome. I wonder who he is. _Kurt thought as he got ready for school. The dream stayed with him as he left the house for school.

"Why don't you do something useful and go spy on the Garglers?"

Kurt glared at Noah. God, he hated the boy with a Mohawk so much sometimes.

"Warblers." He corrected and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Kurt stared at them all for a second, waiting for Finn to say something but Frankenteen just looked dumbfounded. Kurt huffed, collected his boards and said, "Fine." And he left.

The drive to Dalton was nerve-racking for Kurt. He had dressed in whatever was remotely close to the uniforms at the boarding school (he had looked it up on the internet). He tapped the steering wheel along to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream and felt an odd sense of déjà vu come over him. Kurt shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot. Kurt took a deep breath, got out of the car and headed inside. Kurt pushed open the mahogany-colored doors and immediately bit back a gasp.

Inside was beautiful. The school seemed so rich that Kurt felt overshadowed by the paintings on the walls and the marble floors. Mustering up all the courage he had (which wasn't much), he began walking, his shoes not making a sound. Suddenly, a bell chimed and Kurt noticed bitterly that it sounded like church bells rather than the shrill call of the bell at McKinley. Kurt panicked and fell into the crowd, keeping his head down. He followed the crowd down a marble staircase and almost tripped when he realized that he was exactly where he was in his dream. He stopped suddenly and the person behind him bumped into him, almost sending him flying. A dark skinned boy stopped, made sure Kurt was okay and said sorry before scurrying off. That just made Kurt more bewildered. No taunts, no "Move, Fairy!" Everything was nice here and Kurt wondered if he had just fallen asleep in Glee club and was dreaming this. He pinched himself and winced when he felt the pain. _Alright, this is real. I can deal with that. Now to figure out what is happening? _Kurt tapped a boy on the shoulder and when the boy turned, Kurt bit back a gasp again. It was the same boy in the dream.

"Um. Hi. I'm new here. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Blaine stared at the porcelain boy from across the table. He seemed distraught about something and Blaine guessed bullying. Even from his position, Blaine noticed a purplish mark on the little bit of skin exposed when Kurt's sleeve rode up. Blaine had a horrible twisting feeling in his stomach and it made him want to be sick. Blaine asked himself why people bullied him every day and now he was asking himself who would hurt this fragile looking boy in front of him.

Blaine was broken from his thoughts because Kurt had stopped talking and was now staring at Blaine.

"I feel as if I have met you before." Kurt was studying Blaine curiously. Now it hit Blaine that Kurt did seem pretty familiar.

"Really, I can't help but feel the same way." Blaine replied and took a sip of his coffee to hide the smile.

**Please review! And don't forget to send me prompts.**

**Love You All!**

**-Blaise**

***Less Than Three***


	13. Double Date!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own the mentions of the Tweedles or Windsor House. Those belong to CP Coulter, the AMAZING author of Dalton!**

**Hummel-Hudson Residence  
Lima  
5:50pm**

"_Come on, _Kurt! I can _feel_ my food getting cold."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at his best friend and turned to Mercedes.

"Calm down, Cedes. I know you're excited but this hair takes time!" Kurt said, laughing at bit. Mercedes just huffed and left Kurt's room. Kurt took a deep breath and tried not to freak out.

Tonight he was going on a double date with Mercedes and Sam. While Kurt was happy for his best friend, Kurt was _freaking out _on her in his mind. Mercedes had thought it was a _wonderful _idea for Sam to bring one of Sam's friends to the date for Kurt so he wouldn't feel left out. Kurt was so nervous. From the description Mercedes had given Kurt, this Blaine boy seemed gorgeous and furthermore, so perfect. _I mean Private school? Nine instruments? He freaking speaks ITAILAIN. This level of perfectness should be ILLEGAL. _Kurt thought, stilling his movements on his hair to swoon for a second over how perfect this Blaine Anderson was. While Kurt was extremely excited to meet this boy, he was so nervous he was shaking.

"_Kurt!_ I swear to Marc Jacobs, I will come in there and _drag _you out! COME ON!" Mercedes yelled from upstairs. Kurt took one final look in his mirror before climbing the steps to the living room to meet up with Mercedes and drive to Breadsticks.

**Dalton Academy  
Westerville  
4:10pm**

Blaine Anderson paced around his dorm room in Dalton, trying to calm down. Blaine was due to Breadsticks at 6:00pm and he was already off schedule. Blaine was supposed to be in his car driving to Lima right now but instead he was pacing madly around his room while his two best friends, David and Wes, looked on. One of Blaine's nervous habits (other than pacing) was to speak quickly in Italian, which is what he was doing right now.

"_Sono così__nervoso__!__David,__cosa succede se__non mi__piace?__Wes,__cosa succede sec'è una pausa__nella conversazione__?__Cosa devo__indossare?__Blu o__bianco?__Jeans opantaloni__?__RAGAZZI__!__Aiuto__!"_ Blaine exclaimed, moving his hands rapidly as he spoke. (1)

"_Calmati__,__Blaine__!__La data__andrà__grande!__Basta scegliere__una camicia,__perferablyquello blu__,__e arrivare a__Lima__prima di arrivare__tardi per__la data__!"_ David responded, fluent in Italian. (2) Wes just looked on, surprisingly quiet. Blaine stopped pacing, threw on the blue shirt, and grabbed his keys and wallet before leaving without another word. David and Wes looked at each other and smiled devilishly.

"Shall we do what we do best, my dear David?"

"Yes we shall, my dear Wes."

**Breadsticks  
Lima  
6:25pm**

"Where is he?" Sam muttered, checking his watch. Mercedes, Kurt and Sam had been waiting for twenty minutes already and Sam knew that Blaine was never late. Mercedes seemed unfazed, her hand laced with Sam's, but Kurt was trying to breathe on his side of the table. Kurt was terrified that he was being stood up. _Did Blaine decide that I wasn't good enough? Did he find someone better tha-_ Kurt's worried train of thought was interrupted by a breathless calling from behind them. Kurt brightened up and turned around in his seat to see a boy jogging towards their table.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I was freaking out." This boy, obviously Blaine, said as he blushed. Kurt tried his best to pull himself together enough to speak. He was saved by Sam though.

"Blaine! Nice to see you! I was beginning to get worried!" The boys did one of those boyish handshakes before Blaine slid in next to Kurt.

"Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm Blaine!" Blaine held out a hand for Mercedes and she shook it, introducing herself.

"I'm Mercedes. I'd be happier to meet you but it's kind of hard when I was beginning to think my boy Kurt was getting stood up." Mercedes fixed him one of her best bitch glares. Blaine gulped and Kurt laughed, shooting Mercedes a look that said, Stop-Scaring-Him! Mercedes responded with a "bitch, please" look. Finally, Blaine turned to Kurt.

"It's great to meet you finally. Sorry I made you feel as if you were getting stood up." Blaine said, blushing again. Kurt just shook his head.

"No problem. To be honest, I was freaking out too." Kurt said, smiling. Mercedes chimed in then.

"Hell yes he was freaking out! He wouldn't leave until his hair was _absolutely perfect." _Kurt blushed as his best friend said this.

"I tend to do that when I'm nervous." Kurt said, turning to Blaine. Blaine laughed disbelievingly.

"That's nothing compared to me. I was speaking in Italian really fast to my best friends _and _pacing. Also, my friends Wes and David are probably spying this very minute so THEY SHOULD LEAVE BECAUSE I CAN SEE THEM!" Blaine said, saying the last part quite loudly. There was some shuffling then two heads popped up from behind the dividing wall to the left of them.

"But _Blaaaaine." _They drawled at the same time. "We love spying. Especially on you." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I could see you, you dimwits. That's horrible spying. Go talk to the Tweedles before you spy next. And stop trying to ruin my date. Honestly. You're going to scare him away." Blaine remarked, looking desperately at the boys, pleading with his eyes.

"Fine. Next time you and your beau here go out somewhere, bring him to Dalton. That will be the real test if he can stand our insane-ness. All of Windsor is in an uproar because _Mr. I'm Perfect _is getting a boyfriend. So good luck handling them when you get home." Wes said before the boys heads disappeared and then shortly after they left. Blaine smiled at the fact that Wes called Dalton 'home' and treated the Windsor boys like children.

"Sorry about them." Blaine looked back down to Kurt and saw he was trying to not laugh. Kurt's face was red and he was covering his mouth while his shoulders shook.

"What?" Blaine asked. Kurt took a deep breath and spoke, his voice coming out shaky.

"You're friends may be crazy but my friends are crazier. I think I can handle it. And who the hell are the Tweedles?" Kurt asked. Blaine just laughed, putting an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll explain it if you go out with me again." Blaine whispered, leaning close to Kurt's ear, making him shiver. That was when he finally looked away from watching Blaine and noticed the other side of the booth was empty. There was a note scrawled on a napkin. Kurt picked it up and read it, smiling slightly as he did.

_Klaine,_

_(Sam has informed me that 'Klaine' is now your couple name. It's cute and easier to say than 'Kurt and Blaine.') Sam and I decided to leave because you two seemed to be enjoying yourself. I'm sure you can get a ride home with Blaine. I need details tomorrow, white boy! Love you! _

_Mercedes xxx_

**That was interesting to write. That was so AU but I really liked it. Sorry for all the dialogue. Basically, it was another way Blaine and Kurt could've have met. **

**Here are the translations for Blaine/David. I used Google translate because I don't know one word of Italian:**

**1: ****I'm so****nervous!****David, what****happens if****I do not like him****?****Wes****, what happens if there is****a pause****in the conversation****?****What should I wear****?****Blue****or white****?****Jeans****or slacks? GUYS!****!****Help!**

**2: Calm down****,****Blaine****!****The time****will be****great!****Just pick****a shirt****,****perferably****blue one****,****and arrive****in Lima****before arriving****late to****the date!**

**Google Translate sucks of course. X)**

**Also, I included the place and time just for you guys. I'm always confused in fanfics what is happening when so there you go! I also just figured that Blaine would need two hours to drive from Westerville to Lima. That is the running thing here so I used it! I also firmly believe that Dalton is a boarding/private school. Another thing, I figure Sam knew Blaine before Sam went to McKinley and Blaine went to Dalton but are still friends. That's totally my head cannon. **

**On another note, anybody who reads foraworldundeserving's story, **_**Kiss**_**: Chapter 99 was also a double date and there was Italian speaking and I'm worried that some of you may think I am copying her. I AM NOT. I'll tell you the inspiration of this story: Part of it was Sarah's (foraworldundeserving's) Double Date chapter and I did steal a line there from her (Haha! Sorry! :D) but I was watching a video on YouTube where Darren speaks in Italian and another interview where he sings in Italian and needless to say, I melted to a puddle of goo. Once I pulled myself together, I wrote this. **

**If anyone thinks I'm copying, go talk to Sarah. She's on my side. **

**Review and Prompt please!**

**MusicLoveGlee,**

**Blaise**

***Less Than Three***


	14. Love In A Coffee Shop

**Hey everyone!  
So this isn't a prompt, although I did receive one. I'll get right to it after this one!  
This one has been stuck in my mind for a while now. It's based off a picture off tumblr. Also, this is based about a week after The Warbler's Gap Attack. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. ):**

Kurt lay out on his bed, flipping through a notebook. It was the weekend at Dalton and Kurt had stayed behind to do the difficult homework. But with Blaine not around (as he had gone home) Kurt had given up on his homework for now and was now looking for something he wrote just a week ago.

Finally, after six different notebooks, Kurt found it. It was a heart, with "Blaine + Kurt" written inside it. Kurt sighed, wondering if that would ever happen. Kurt put on the notebook back down and jumped off his bed. He crossed the room to his desk and dug around in a drawer until he found a full envelope and a pen.

Sitting back down, Kurt dumped out the envelope and examined the Polaroid pictures. Nine photos of Kurt and Blaine stared up at him. Seven, Kurt realized, were from the Lima Bean. Kurt smiled at the thought of seeing Blaine for coffee once he got back. Kurt picked up a photo and frowned at it. It didn't bring back many good memories.

"_Was it too much?" Blaine asked, worriedly. Kurt just gave him a look tired of holding up his facade. Blaine sighed._

"_It was too much." _

Kurt remembered The Warbler's Gap Attack like it happened just yesterday when really it happened just this past week. Kurt still couldn't believe that Blaine had thought this guy was in love with them. _Obviously, Blaine couldn't get a hint,_ Kurt thought,_ the irony of it all._

Kurt picked up another picture and smiled slightly at the memory.

"_A medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha for this guy. And maybe I can get him to spilt one of those cupid cookies with me." Blaine smiled charmingly at the barista. Kurt just smiled slightly and turned to Blaine._

"_You know my coffee order." It wasn't a question. Blaine gave Kurt a look that said volumes._

"_Of course I do."_

Kurt put the photo back down and huffed. Why couldn't Blaine realize Kurt's affections for him?

So Kurt picked up the pen and started writing on the opposite page of the heart, singing under his breath, hoping that maybe someday Blaine would finally realize.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.  
Yes, there's a chance I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the paths your eyes wander down, I want to come to.  
I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.  
No one quite understands me quite like you do  
through all the shadowy corners of me._

_I never knew what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much.  
All of the while, I never knew  
I never knew what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while, I never knew_

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.  
Yes, there's a chance I've fallen quite hard over you...

**So yes, this was freaking short. But the next one will be longer. I'll post it tomorrow, okay?  
You can find the picture on my profile. I'll link it there.  
Kay! I'm off! BYE! **

**MusicLoveGlee,**

**Blaise**

***Less Than Three***


	15. The Lima Fair

**Ugh. No excuses this time! I am just a horrible author for not updating! It's been a month and I'm sitting here thinking that I'm a freaking idiot. Jeez. **

**I got this idea while I was at my city's annual fair. In my world, Lima has an annual fair/carnival thing. HEAD CANNON HAS EXPANDED.**

**If this story is not filled with shameless flirting, I do not what is in this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Sad Blaise Face. **

"Oh gosh, Blaine! This is amazing!"  
Kurt looked around at the brightly colored tents. It was the annual Lima Fair and Blaine had offered to take Kurt as friends, of course. Blaine smiled at the excited boy and took Kurt's hand in his. Kurt really couldn't stop the blush from spreading up his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He hoped Blaine hadn't noticed.

"Where do you want to go first?" Blaine asked, gazing around the grounds. Kurt just gave Blaine a look.

"Are you insane? I can't choose. There are too many rides." Blaine just laughed and tugged Kurt's hand, pushing through the crowd. Kurt was hyperaware of the people around them, most likely staring at their linked hands but Kurt couldn't care less. He was having the time of his life with the boy he loved and he had only been there for a few minutes. Plus, Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine's warm hand in his. It made Kurt feel safe.

Before long they had reached the merry go round. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at the excited puppy that was once a dapper put together boy.

"Kurt! Kurt! Look! They have a white horse with rainbow hair!" Blaine squealed acting more and more like a five year old girl as the seconds ticked by. Kurt just laughed and nodded.

"Yes dear." Dear? Where did that come from? Kurt wondered. Kurt glanced over at Blaine to see if he had noticed the endearment. He apparently hadn't. Blaine was too busy dragging Kurt around the carousel to the rainbow horse. Blaine hopped on and smiled cheekily at Kurt. Kurt just grinned back and pulled himself onto the black horse next to Blaine's, gripping the metal pole. Soon the ride started turning and Kurt turned to watch Blaine, leaning his head against the gold pole.

Kurt knew he loved Blaine. He had known since Sectionals. But Blaine seemed to not notice Kurt's feelings. Kurt could deal with just being friends with Blaine. He couldn't imagine not having Blaine around every day. If Kurt couldn't be with Blaine, at least he could be friends with him.

"Kurt! Come on!" Kurt jumped slightly, broken out of his thoughts by Blaine's voice. Kurt blushed and climbed off the horse. Blaine immediately linked hands with Kurt again as they walked. When Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look, Blaine leaned over and whispered, "Don't want you getting lost." Kurt shivered and it wasn't from the creeping cold as night started to fall.

"Why did you want to come so late tonight?" Kurt asked as they walked aimlessly around the grounds. Or so Kurt thought. Blaine stopped walking suddenly and Kurt realized they were at the end of the line for the swings.

"The swings are always the best at dusk." Blaine said as the line began to move forward. Kurt gave him a nervous smile and Blaine laughed under his breath.

"Not nervous, are you?" Blaine asked, whispering to Kurt again. Kurt was at loss for words at the feel of Blaine's hot breath against his ear. He just shook his head mutely. Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt closer to him.

"I'll keep you safe." Before Kurt could respond, Blaine was pulling Kurt in the gate and to the swings. Luckily, it was double seated.

"Sit on the outside. You're lighter than I am." Kurt rolled his eyes and hopped on the swing, buckling himself in. Kurt closed his eyes and gripped the sides. He was not good with rides that went up high _and_ spun. Kurt felt Blaine hop on the swing and then felt Blaine slowly take Kurt's hand off the middle arm rest.

"Hold my hand. I know you aren't good with these kinds of rides, but it's so fun. And I'll keep you safe. You are all buckled in, right?" Kurt nodded, eyes still shut tight. Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed. Kurt felt Blaine lean towards him and whisper in his ear again.

"Open your eyes when I tell you to."

And then they were off.

Kurt felt the ride slowly start going up and gripped Blaine's hand tightly. It started slowly turning and Kurt shut his eyes tighter. Kurt could feel them spinning but concentrated on Blaine's warm hand in his.

"Open your eyes, Kurt." Kurt took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. What he saw amazed him.

They were at a slight angle, high above the grounds. The clouds looked like pools of red orange and yellow. Kurt turned to Blaine with wide eyes and Blaine just smiled.

"It's really pretty up here. I don't know what I was so scared of." Kurt said, shaking his head as they spun in circles. The wind was blowing Kurt's hair back but he really couldn't care less. Kurt glanced at Blaine and found the curly haired boy staring at him. Kurt flashed a smile and then turned back to look at the few. There was something in those hazel eyes that made Kurt's stomach turn into knots.

Soon the ride was over and Kurt and Blaine were now wandering through the rides. They walked in comfortable silence as the night began to fall and the lights on the rides turned on. Suddenly, something crashed into Kurt's back, making him stumble.

"Kurtsie!" A voice Kurt knew way to well as David's greeted him. Kurt pried David's arms off his neck and turned around. Wes was just catching up, followed by Jeff and Nick.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked, brows furrowing in confusion. Wes and David smirked.

"We followed you. We were spying." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. Although these boys were a little hard to handle, Kurt loved the craziness.

"Can we join you?" Nick asked. Nick was always calmer than the other boys.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Kurt said, glancing at Blaine. "Blaine? What do you think?" Blaine sighed.

"Fine. Where do you guys want to go?"

Five minutes later the boys were in line for the bumper cars.

"Seriously? You all are like five year olds." Kurt remarked as the other boys ran for the cars. Kurt calmly walked to a purple one and sat down, smoothing out his jacket. He buckled himself in and waited, looking around. It wasn't a very big space so there were only eight cars, two of which were broken down on the side so there were only the Dalton boys. A buzzer sounded and Kurt felt someone slam into him from behind. Kurt whipped around and saw Blaine smirking at him. Kurt was very good at handling these cars from lots of experience with New Directions so he managed to hit Blaine back. Kurt then turned and raced off, hitting Jeff particularly hard, making the blonde boy's car spin for a moment before getting control back. Jeff gave Kurt a terrified look and drove off quickly.

After a long round, Kurt had obviously won. The others were giving him 'what-the-fudge' looks as Kurt climbed out of the car and fixed his hair before skipping off to the gate.

The group spent the next half an hour going to various different rides. Wes and David had tried to get Kurt onto the roller coaster but Kurt downright refused, ("I am not getting on that. For one, it will mess up my hair. For two, I don't do well with those rides!"), so Kurt had ended up sitting on the bench by the rollercoaster, listening to the screams.

They had done some games such as balloon pop where Blaine had won a pink dolphin and had given it to Kurt. (Wes and David had pretended to fall all over each other as Jeff and Nick pretended to hurl on to the concrete.) The boys did a race on the tall multi-colored slides which Kurt ended up winning. By the end, they were all pretty exhausted.

"We're going to go back to Dalton." David had said after the fifth race on the slides. "We're all pretty tired."

After Blaine had seen them off, he took Kurt to the Ferris wheel. It was almost pitch dark out but it was a clear sky and the stars were shining bright. The boys climbed into a cart and Kurt sat back, letting out a rush of air.

"I love those boys, I really do. But they tire me out." Kurt said. Blaine laughed, silently agreeing. Blaine put an arm around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt snuggled into Blaine.

"Tonight was fun." Kurt whispered, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine hummed in agreement, resting his cheek on Kurt's hair. They were silent for a minute before Blaine spoke up as the Ferris wheel stopped so they were at the top of the wheel.

"Kurt, there's been something I wanted to say." Blaine whispered. Kurt glanced up at Blaine and gave him a smile.

"Go ahead."

"I'm just going to say it. I know we've only known each other for a while but I think I'm falling for you." Kurt's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Really?" Kurt breathed.

"I understand if you don't feel the same. We can just stay friends. I'm perfectly fine with-_hmph!" _ Kurt silenced Blaine's rambling by kissing the curly haired Warbler.

Kurt had barely thought about what he was doing but he thought he must have been doing something right when Blaine stared kissing him back. Kurt opened his mouth a bit and _oh that's what that feels like. _

They came up for air and Blaine let out the breath he had been holding. The ride stopped so they climbed off and began walking back to Blaine's car, hand in hand.

"So I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of letting me be your boyfriend." Blaine asked quietly as they walked. Kurt pecked Blaine on the cheek and smiled.

"Of course."

**Done! So yes, there was actually a horse at my fair that had rainbow hair and you should have seen me. It was pretty much the same reaction to the Kliss. Lots of jumping up and down and flailing. My sister just looked at me strangely. It's a fan girl thing! They wouldn't understand.**

**I have a tumblr now! Yay! It's cloudyskiesandeyesofgrey(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Follow me!**

**I'll update soon! I promise! Also, please review and please give me prompts! That's what keeps this story going! BTW, I have two other fics that I'm finishing and will upload! **

**Always,  
Blaise  
*Less Than Three***


	16. Comfort

***taps on bomb proof glass* Hi, I'm back. Don't bomb me? **

**Well here is another drabble. I don't really have anything to say in this Author's Note...Oh! I know I have a prompt (!) and I have started it but I'm trying to figure out how to do it. So to whoever prompted that (Ack! I don't remember your name!) It should be up soon.**

**This one is placed directly after the Karofsky Kiss in Never Been Kissed. This stems from my belief that Kurt couldn't have gone to class right after that kiss. I wouldn't. I would just go cry in the girl's washroom or go home or better yet, do what Kurt did and go find Blaine. But I don't have a Blaine. So...sad face...**

**Disclaimer: Uh. Guys. I think we should know by now that I do not own Glee or any of the characters. My story is hereby disclaimed. **

_What just happened?_

Kurt sunk to the floor of the locker room, his shaking hand still covering his lips. He was terrified Karofsky would come back and do more. Kurt shook his head and tried not to think about that as he pulled himself up off the floor. All he knew is that he could not go back to class like this.

Poking his head out of the doorway to the locker room, Kurt noticed that the hallways were empty. Kurt carefully walked down the hall and stopped at the corner. He slowly looked around the corner, scared Karofsky was there. Once he was confident no one was around, he jogged down the hall to where his phone still lay. Except for a few scratches, the phone was unharmed. The text from Blaine was still open.

_Blaine. _

Choking back tears, Kurt ran out of the building and to the parking lot. He jumped in his car and got ready to drive the two hours to Westerville.

BLAINE'S POV

Blaine knew something was wrong.

He could feel it. Kurt hadn't messaged him back. Kurt always messaged Blaine back. Blaine knew this because Kurt had messaged Blaine back when Blaine knew Kurt was in class. But now Kurt wasn't answering. Blaine looked up at the clock and sighed. Another half an hour until class ended.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. David walked in and whispered something to the teacher. The teacher looked directly at Blaine and Blaine knew he had been right. Something was definitely wrong. Blaine leapt out of his seat, out the door and ran down the hallways to the foyer.

There was Kurt, a shivering mess with a few tears spilling over. Blaine hated to see Kurt like this. Wes stood a foot or two away from Kurt. Blaine had told Wes and David about Kurt's bullying, with permission from Kurt of course and obviously Wes didn't know what to do. The Asian hadn't known what to do when Blaine had come to Dalton either. Blaine waved Wes away and the boy walked off, giving a Blaine a thankful look.

Blaine walked up to Kurt, watching the countertenor carefully. Kurt looked up at Blaine and suddenly Blaine had a sobbing boy in his arms. Blaine swallowed the lump of tears in his throat. Seeing Kurt this way hurt way more than it should. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pressed him close to his chest.

"Kurt...it's okay...you're safe now. I've got you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "You're safe with me."

Blaine continued whispering words of comfort to Kurt until the boy stopped sobbing. Kurt pulled away, pulling himself out of Blaine's arms and looked down at his feet. Blaine tried to catch Kurt's eye, confused.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt whispered. Blaine let out a small "Oh" as it clicked.

"No, Kurt. You don't need to say sorry. Why are you saying sorry?" Blaine asked.

"I'm saying sorry because I just came in here and jumped you and now your blazer is all wet from my stupid sobs because I'm so weak and I can't stand up to stupid bullies and I hate it and I know you hate me so I'm sorry." Kurt made a move to leave but Blaine grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down on a nearby padded bench.

"Kurt, where do you think you are going? You know you are welcome here. I told you that if you needed me to text me or if it gets too much, just come to Dalton. I don't care that you 'jumped me' as you say because you obviously needed a hug. I don't care if my blazer is wet. You needed to cry and I told you I'd be here for you. You are not weak. You are much stronger than you think you are. How could I ever hate you? I don't hate you, Kurt. Never, ever say any of that." Kurt finally looked up at Blaine with watery eyes. Kurt smiled softly. "Thank you. I mean, you barely even know me and you are doing all these things for me." Blaine smiled back.

"Well. I didn't have anybody to run to when these things happened to me. I didn't have somebody who would run out of class and let me sob into their shirt." Blaine said the smile still in place. Kurt's smile turned to a bit of a sympathetic one.

"Thank you again, Blaine. I really don't you what I'd do without you."

**Hi again! This is a piece of crap. I know. But I kind of like the little speech Blaine did. There needs to be more boys like Blaine. Except not gay. **

**Review please? I freak out whenever I get them so please? **

**Always,**

**Blaise**

***Less Than Three***


	17. Eighth Grade Part 1

Eighth grade had been hell so far. Everyday Kurt Hummel was tossed into dumpsters, slushied and slammed into the pale green lockers in his middle school. It was like _hell on earth _and it was all because people thought he was gay. Well, he thought he was. Kurt didn't really like any of the boys. But he _did _think one boy, Aaron was kind of cute.

Then one Tuesday, there was a new boy in his class.

That Tuesday had started out like any other Tuesday. He walked to school, got dumpster tossed, slushied the moment he opened the door and was slammed into the lockers. It was a normal occurrence. Kurt was collecting his books when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um...Hi...I was wondering where Room 203 was?" Kurt turned around and saw a curly haired boy with bright hazel eyes. He was _gorgeous. _ And staring at Kurt, expectantly.

"Oh. I'm Kurt. I take it you have English?" The boy nodded. Kurt frowned.

"Well, I'd walk you. But you don't want to be seen with me." Kurt said and started walking away. The boy caught up to him and fell into step. Kurt could see the looks from the jocks and he tried to push the poor unsuspecting boy out of the way but he was too late.

_Splash!_

Kurt froze, eyes closed. He could feel the coldness of the slushie and licked his lips experimentally. It was grape, Kurt's least favourite kind. Kurt flicked his wrists to dry off his hands. Then he turned to the bathroom and went in.

"What just happened?" The boy asked, joining him. Kurt stood in front of the mirror and fished a towel from his bag, ignoring the boy.

"Seriously, why did that happen?" Kurt slammed the towel into the sink and turned around to the face the new boy.

"Don't you realize? I'm not liked here! I'm bullied all the time here. No one likes the only out gay kid!" Kurt shouted and went back to cleaning himself off, a few tears escaping. He expected the boy just to walk away but instead the boy came up beside him and brushed a few tears away from Kurt's cheek. Kurt shut his eyes and gripped the sink. The boy slid an arm around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt leaned into him, almost full out sobbing.

"Shh...It's okay...Everything will be okay one day..." The boy whispered, wrapping the porcelain boy in a hug. Kurt just sobbed. After a moment, Kurt calmed down enough to speak.

"Who are you?" Kurt whispered, leaning his head on the curly haired boy's shoulder.

"I'm Blaine." Then after a moment, "Kurt, can I tell you something?" Blaine whispered back.

"Anything."

"I'm gay too. I get what this is like." Kurt gasped and leaned away slightly from Blaine, wide eyed.

"Oh. Well...That's new." Kurt remarked and Blaine chuckled. Blaine released the smaller boy but kept his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Do you want to be friends? We could take on slushie facials, dumpster tosses and general bullying together." Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt.

"I'd like that."

A/N: **I started this one FOREVER ago and I just finished this part today. Woo.**

**Look out for Part 2 and Part 3! **

**Please review! I love them and they fuel my writing. **

**Always,**

**Blaise**

***Less Than Three***


End file.
